The Least Romantic Way to Ask Someone on a Date
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Valentine's Day One-Shot. Phichit hated Valentine's day. He hated the loneliness, the love shoved in your face, even hanging out with his 'power couple' friends. But what he hated most of all was that he felt like that. And himself. Seung-gil Lee x Phichit Chulanont. Trigger warnings: Depression, anxiety attack.


**Elliot: Hey guys! So here's one of my three Valentine's day one-shots. I decided to do one for each of the main fandoms I'm in. This started off as just a single Phichit making a new friend story and he didn't need a partner but then it turned into really angsty stuff. I don't know why I do this. Anyway, this pairing doesn't get much love so I went with it. There's some Thai phrases so I'll put the translations at the bottom. I did my best not to use google translate cause I know some Thai (just not how to write it with English letters) and I know google translate can't translate Thai accurately. Hope you enjoy!**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Depression, anxiety attack.**

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Phichit hated Valentine's day.

Well, no that wasn't entirely true. He loved it for many reasons.

Yuuri always came to visit him in February, and that meant this year, Viktor would be coming too. So that meant a ton of the artfully named 'Viktuuri' photos that his followers loved (Seriously, they got like two or three thousand likes even for a bad picture. Not that he ever took a bad picture.).

Celestino always gave him more time off in February. No nationals, no GPF, no worlds.

And there was always the dirt-cheap chocolate day, but that was after Valentine's day.

Valentine's day was hell. Especially in Thailand with all of the overly Western hearts and flowers and cutesy cute teddy bears that Phichit usually loved to pieces.

What he hated most was the constant reminders.

 _Buy your loved one chocolates!_

 _Buy your loved one flowers!_

 _Buy your loved one a ring!_

 _Buy your loved one blah blah blah!_

He didn't care. Or rather, he didn't want to care. But the fact that he was single always hit him hard on Valentine's day.

"Phichit-kun?"

Phichit blinked. "Chı̀ krab?" He replied.

Yuuri hesitated. Phichit didn't often revert to Thai. "Sabai dī?"

Again Phichit blinked. Then grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," he assured him. "Sorry, Yuuri."

"It's fine." Yuuri returned the smile.

Viktor watched him before smiling as well. "So you're coming with us to see Deadpool?"

Phichit nodded. "Definitely." They all spoke in English – it was easiest that way.

Viktor spoke the most, but his pronunciation in Japanese was still off – let alone Thai – so he often confused words. Phichit spoke decent English and Yuuri spoke it fluently. He also spoke Russian quite fluently now, but Phichit only knew random words that Viktor occasionally tagged his photos with.

The film was a good distraction. They watched it in with Thai subtitles. During the King's anthem, Yuuri had to pull Viktor to his feet.

It was obvious it was his first visit to Thailand.

Normally Phichit would have found it amusing. Normally he would have found the film better – more funny.

Why was he like this? Why was it acting up now?

It was so hard to have fun when you wanted to do everything but have fun.

Halfway through the film, he left.

Yuuri and Viktor didn't notice. Of course they didn't. Why would they? It was so obvious they didn't actually like him.

No. No. No, he wasn't going to think like that. Not today. They had come from Japan specifically to visit him. Why would they do that if they didn't like him?

Because they wanted to keep up appearances. They felt sorry for him. That was the only reason they kept him around.

He barely made it to the bathroom. Tears were slipping from his eyes but he roughly wiped them away.

Not today. Not today. He had taken the meds – why weren't they fucking working? The doctor had said these ones would.

Nothing would work. He was always going to be like this.

He leaned on the sink, fingers gripping the sides so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Sobs crawled painfully up his throat and he tried to choke them back, but they escaped his mouth in bursts.

"Yet mair!" He screamed, slamming his fist into the plastic. No one heard. Everyone was in the theatre, and the ticket booths were robots. "Arai wah, ai? Rị̂ prayochn̒ ai hee-ah..."

He just wanted it to stop. He should just leave. It should stop. They didn't want him there. It wasn't fair. They never wanted him there. Why wouldn't it stop? He should just go and stop ruining their day. Why wouldn't it leave him alone? If he left now, they could enjoy the rest of Valentine's day alone together. Why was it always him? He should go. Stop it. He should leave them in peace. Stop it. He should leave everyone in peace. Stop it. He was nothing but a burden.

"Jort," he whispered. "Jort, jort, jort!" He raised his gaze. Bloodshot eyes. Tears still falling. His vision blurred but he could see a breaking man glaring back at him. "C̄hạn kelīyd khuṇ..." He hissed.

A toilet flushed and he froze. One of the closed doors clicked and swung open. Phichit quickly checked the others in the mirror. All green. All unlocked. Good.

His gaze flickered back to the man emerging from the stall. Seung-gil Lee.

Phichit didn't know what he was doing in Bangkok, let alone in the same theatre as Phichit. And he didn't care.

They just stared at each other through the mirror. Seung-gil broke the silence first.

"Are you okay?"

Phichit nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Seung-gil walked closer. "Tell me the truth."

"I'm fine."

"Sabai dī?" He repeated.

Phichit hesitated. He hadn't know Seung-gil could speak Thai. Finally, he shook his head. "Mai..."

"That's okay." Seung-gil's voice was quiet, and calm. "You can't be okay all of the time."

Phichit shrugged. "I need to be." The tears were coming back.

"Why?"

"Because other people need me to be." Phichit choked back a sob. "They-they need me to be h-happy all the time and pull them up out of bad areas b-but-"

"No one's there to do the same for you?" Seung-gil guessed. Phichit nodded, tremors wracking his body. "Pricks."

A feeble snort escaped Phichit. "Th-they don't m-mean to..."

"But they do. And that's not fair." Seung-gil shook his head. He hesitated before placing his hand on Phichit's. His expression never changed.

The feeble amusement broke and Phichit turned, clinging to Seung-gil and sobbing. Seung-gil's arm wrapped around him, a hand rubbing his back.

Neither of them spoke. Phichit didn't try to explain anything more and Seung-gil didn't try to reassure him that everything would be fine and that there was always a light at the end of the tunnel. He seemed to recognise that at that moment, Phichit's mind was screaming that the light was an oncoming train.

Finally, Phichit stopped sobbing, but Seung-gil didn't pull away. "You're still shaking," he whispered.

Phichit raised a hand and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm fine," he muttered. "It'll stop soon."

Seung-gil nodded, but his arm stayed wrapped around him. "Do you want to tell me why that happened?"

Phichit shook his head. "It's stupid."

"No it's not."

"You don't even know what it is," Phichit sighed. "How can you say that it's not stupid when you don't know what it is?"

"If something bothers you, it's not stupid. Simple as." Seung-gil shrugged. "I don't have a right to tell you that something that hurts you shouldn't hurt. It's the same with being bothered by something."

"I guess..." Phichit shrugged.

After a few more moments of silence, Seung-gil looked down at him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Phichit shrugged. "It's stupid," he repeated. "I just... I hate Valentine's day. And Yuuri and Viktor were visiting and I think they just didn't want me to be on my own today so we all went to see Deadpool and I just... I just felt like they're only here because they feel sorry for me. Like that's the only reason they ever hang out with me. And I know it's not true and I hate it but I can't help it."

Seung-gil nodded. "That's not stupid."

"Yes it is."

"Well I don't think so. I generally hate Valentine's day too." A tiny smirk crossed his face. "Which most people won't see as a surprise."

Phichit hummed. "I just really didn't want to be alone today," he mumbled. "And I know Yuuri and Viktor are here but-"

"But hanging out with this year's skating power couple isn't always the best remedy to loneliness," Seung-gil finished.

"Exactly," Phichit sighed.

Seung-gil nodded. "Okay. I have an idea." Phichit looked up at him. "It's Valentine's day and this area is sickeningly absorbed in it, right?" Phichit nodded. "And neither of us want to be alone today." Another nod, this one slower. "And you weren't feeling good because you felt alone because you didn't have a date."

"Is this going somewhere?" Phichit asked. He had to have been gone a while. Yuuri and Viktor might come looking for him if he didn't go back soon.

"Yes, actually." Seung-gil tilted his head. "Why don't I be your date?"

Phichit blinked. "What?"

"I'll be your date." Seung-gil shrugged. "I don't mind going out with you for the day. And after midnight, we can figure out if we actually want to date one another. You're one of the few people I like so it's not an unlikely possibility for me. I don't know about you. But for now, neither of us want to be single, so why don't we not be single together. Just for now?"

Slowly, a smile spread across Phichit's face. "You realise that's, like, the least romantic way to ask anyone out on Valentine's day?"

"We're not going out," Seung-gil reminded him. The 'yet' hung there, unsaid yet recognised. "But yes, I do. I'm not a very romantic person."

Phichit chuckled. "Yeah, I gathered that." He hesitated. "Can we... take a selfie to commemorate this?"

"Sure," Seung-gil chuckled. "Why not?"

Phichit grabbed his phone and turned on the camera. "Let's go by the mirror." Seung-gil just nodded and followed Phichit's directions. The Thai skater was a master of selfies. It was one of the reasons he had so many followers.

Finally, they managed to take an artfully blurry photo with a subtle filter to hide Phichit's red eyes. Seung-gil's arm was wrapped around his waist and they _both_ smiled at the camera.

A rare occurrence for Seung-gil.

Once Phichit posted it, he pocketed his phone. "So, do you want to come back into Deadpool with me? Or are you watching something else?"

"I was," Seung-gil admitted, "but it was trash. Deadpool sounds like a better film."

Phichit nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom. "Then let's go! It's probably already nearly over. Dang, you should have seen the start! It was great-"

 **Key:**

 **Chı̀ krab:** Yes with a male suffix.

 **Sabai dī:** How are you/Are you okay?

 **Arai wah:** What the hell

 **Ai:** Derogatory term for a man

 **Rị̂ prayochn̒ ai hee-ah:** Useless bitch

 **Jort:** Stop

 **C̄hạn kelīyd khuṇ:** I hate you

 **Mai:** No

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

 **Elliot: I really hope I wrote that okay cause there aren't enough characters with mental health issues but I don't want to write it badly... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please vote and review. See you next time, Murdering Majestors!**


End file.
